


The Banzai Bus

by pikablob



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack-ish, Gen, Martin Blyndeff's Bad Parenting, Partners in Crime, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: Giovanni and his boys pick Molly up from school.
Relationships: Banzai Blasters & Molly Blyndeff, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	The Banzai Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Song: [Convoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd5ZLJWQmss)

It was getting late, Molly thought with a sigh, and cold. By now the school courtyard was almost totally deserted; all her classmates were long gone, already collected by their families. Normally she would already have left by now too, walking the long way home, but today was supposed to be different.

Her dad had promised that for once he would pick her up. For once she wouldn’t have to walk home in the cold evening air and stumble immediately into her evening shift. But now he was pushing twenty minutes late, he wasn’t answering calls or texts, and she was on the brink of giving up hope. She checked her phone again, frowning at the time and the total lack of messages from him.

With a resigned sigh she shoved it into her pocket and started walking. Quietly she cursed herself for having gotten her hopes up. Of course he wouldn’t remember! He never remembered! It barely seemed like he cared about her at all! She felt the faint stinging of tears, and shook her head.

As she approached the road at the edge of the courtyard the squeal of rubber snapped her out of her misery. She looked up just in time to see a bus come careening around the corner, tires screaming murder, engine belching smoke. The windscreen was cracked and the front bumper dented, one of the headlights flickering. The whole thing was painted mustard yellow, crudely striped in white and crimson.

The thing barrelled across the road, bearing down on her. She jumped back without thinking. It suddenly swerved hard, engine roaring. The back-end swung out and the whole thing skidded across the front of the courtyard. With a resounding crash it collided with a lamp post, finally coming to a stop.

There was a moment of silence, before the door opened with a squeal of rusted hinges and a pneumatic hiss. Molly blinked; standing in the bus’ doorway was a familiar figure, face split by a mad grin.

“Greetings, Bear Trap!”

“Boss!” she beamed, sprinting over the asphalt to where Giovanni stood. He caught her mid-step and lifted her up, pulling her into a tight hug. She giggled at the feeling, wrapping her arms bone-crushingly tight around his midsection.

“Good to see you again, minion!” He beamed. “What do you think of the new Banzai Bus?!”

“The what?” she asked dubiously, grip loosening. Gently he plopped her back down on her feet, stepping back and throwing his signature pose.

“The Banzai Bus!” he repeated. “Only the awesomest mode of transport in the whole of Sweet Jazz City! It lets me transport all my boys at once, so we can carry out even more crimes!” There was a squeal of tortured metal, and the damaged light post toppled over into the street with a resounding crash. He didn't even flinch.

“Woah.” She couldn’t help giggling at his enthusiasm. Looking up, she could see the rest of his minions waving through the bus’ dirty windows. Car Crash seemed to be in the driver’s seat. “But, what’s it doing here?”

“I said all my boys,” he replied. “That includes you, Bear Trap. We’re going to fill the city with crime, and I want my favourite minion with me.”

She blinked, looking him up and down again. “You want me to come on your crime spree?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded.

“I don’t know…” she trailed off, a dozen different thoughts running through her head at once. She was supposed to be working the night shift again, and there were all kinds of things she had to do at home besides that, and she was still behind on homework.

But already she could feel a glimmer of excitement. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to say to heck with it and join him in tearing up the city. Besides; her family had forgotten her, broken all their promises; it was Giovanni and his Blasters who had come through for her. Why shouldn’t her father have to work the store for once in his life? To heck with the consequences!

“Okay!” She nodded excitedly. “Let’s go!” Giovanni grinned again, suddenly snatching her back up into his arms.

“Alright minion!” he declared, legging it back into the bus. “Car Crash, step on it! Let’s go spread some chaos!”

“You’ve got it boss!”

He plopped her into the front seat, sitting beside her just as the bus jerked backwards. Car Crash rammed it into gear and gunned the engine, and with a screech of rubber the battered thing peeled out. Suddenly they were away, roaring down the street.

Molly watched the school disappear through the dirty windows as they tore away, feeling excitement bubble in her stomach. She looked all around, taking in the grinning faces of the Blasters’ squad, before glancing up to Giovanni. She was sure this was going to be the best night ever.


End file.
